The present invention relates generally to body jewelry including alternative embodiments designed to be worn by persons who have piercings in their bodies as well as for those who do not. Although body piercing in today""s society has been shifting from a counterculture dominated practice to an increasingly popular activity, a substantial number of persons who could be inclined to join the body piercing community are not quite ready to take that leap. The present invention provides unique energized body jewelry that can be worn by members of the piercing community, but also provides an alternative embodiment that can be worn by those who have not had their bodies pierced.
In one embodiment, the jewelry may be worn by a person with a piercing by attaching the jewelry with a standard barbell style piercing including a slotted retainer sized to carry the jewelry. In that same embodiment, the jewelry alternatively, through the use of an elastomeric band attachment means, may be worn by a person who does not have a piercing. The jewelry is energized such that it may vibrate, illuminate, or perform other functions requiring energy from some extracorporeal source such as a battery.
The energizing feature of the invention provides for many alternative uses ranging from the primarily ornamental aspect of an embodiment including an illuminating light source, to the more functional aspects provided through the preferred embodiment including a vibrator.